Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Disgaea 4 is the latest installment in the Disgaea series and the second Disgaea game to be on the Playstation 3. It stars a Vampire named Valbatoze who is leading a coup d’état in the Netherworld to become president. As a result, the game has a political theme to it. It will have improved graphics from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and an "Online Mode". The game is scheduled for release on February 24th in Japan and sometime during the summer in North America. The new main characters in this game are the mentioned Valbatoze, a man named Fenrich (who has wolf features), a short-tempered girl named Fuka (who wears a Prinny themed school uniform), a pink haired angel girl seemingly named Volcano (who's very fond to money), a very rich kid in a hoodie named Emizel, and a rejected final boss monster named Desco (the one with tentacles). The trailer and box art has confirmed several classes from the previous games. Human classes include the Male and Female Warriors, Mage and Skull, Magic Knight, Gunner, Masked Hero, Beast Master, Healer, Heavy Knight, Female Samurai, Archer, Ninja, and Shaman. Monster classes include the Prinny, Dragon, Succubus, Nekomata, Reaper, Mystic Beast, Slime, Eryangi, Dragon Zombie, Orc, Wood Golem, Rifle Demon, Ghost, Zombie, Alraune and Cockatrice. The Gargoyle from the original Disgaea: Hour of Darkness has confirmed to return after being absent from the other 2 games in the series. The Professor class from Makai Kingdom also appears as a class in this game. The trailer also revealed a New Class called the Battle Suit. Another character class, a white haired demon in a black robe called the Yin-Yang Mage appeared in the trailer and box art. The Box Art also revealed a class known as the Android. The opening also shows a middle-aged man using a scythe, and a pink haired girl (who looks a lot like Volcano and seems to be a lost love of Valbatoze). It's unclear if those are going to be playable. As for returning main characters, Axel is confirmed to be in the game and is suspected to be one of the main characters (having appeared alongside the other main characters at the end of the trailer). Flonne will also appear as she is shown on the box art (next to the Archer and above the Female Samurai), but she seems to be in an Angel form diferent from the original (as seen in the leaked opening video, she appears as mature as the High Seraph) and her current role is unknown (in the same opening video, she is shown attacking -what appears to be- the human world). A code that comes with first print copies in Japan allows players to download her in her Fallen Angel Form for free, meaning she is possibly in the first wave of DLC. The back of Rasberyl's head and Etna and Laharal's legs have also been spotted in artwork. Pleinair is also confirmed to be in the foyer area. Whether or not she will be playable is unknown at this time. The sprites have been changed into HD, although players can change them into their older format for Nostalgia purposes. The special Limited Edition version of the game contains an artbook, a CD and a Nendoroid figure of the character Fuka. It is unknown if the Limited Edition version will be available in North America. Features Disgaea 3 to Disgaea 4 Connectivity NIS announced that players can upload their save file onto Disgaea 4. What special features this will hold for Disgaea 4 remains to be seen. Magichange System A new feature that was introduced in Disgaea 3 makes it's return in Disgaea 4 as well. But unlike Disgaea 3, NIS plans on making multiple uses with the system as well. Such uses include: *Monster + monster = mega monster *Mega monster + human = mega weapon Punishment System Inspired by another NIS game called "Criminal Girls", there will be some form of Punishment system called "Educational Coaching". By capturing an enemy unit (by throwing them into the base panel) you can use the coaching classroom to punish and torture them into become allies. This can be done on both humanoid classes and monsters. Tower Attack System Like with Disgaea 3, Disgaea 4 will also incorporate different Tower Attacks. Online Mode There is an online mode in the game in which you can create a custom pirate ship and send characters into the internet to barge into other player's games. Map Creation You can create your own custom maps in the game. Full details are low at the moment, but it looks similar to the character creator from 3D Dot Game Heroes. Opening 500px|left Gallery File:Varuvatoze full.jpg|Valbatoze File:Fenlihi full.jpg|Fenrich File:Fuka Kazamatsuri full.jpg|Fuuka File:Emizeru Disgaea 4.jpg|Emizeru File:D4_char_vulcan.jpg|Volcano(?) File:Desco.jpg|Desco File:Disgaea 4 Box Art.jpg|Japanese Box Art Disgaea4.jpg|First Promotional Game Art. Disgaea 4 Screenshot.jpg|New HD sprites Disgaea4Screenshot1.jpg Disgaea4Screenshot2.png Disgaea4Screenshot3.png Disgaea4Screenshot4.jpg File:Disgaea 4 Magichange.jpg|Magichange involving a Dragon and Valbatoze. File:Disgaea 4 Foyer.jpg|Valbatoze in the game's foyer. Giant Nekomata.png|A Giant Nekomata. Giant Golem Magichange.png|Magichange between a Female Warrior and a Giant Wood Golem. High angel flonne.PNG References *Siliconera's article confirming the game's existence *Siliconera's article with the trailer and the info on Flonne *Siliconera's article revealing the names of Emizel and Volcano, along with the Punishment and Government Systems External links Official Disgaea 4 Japanese Site Category:Disgaea